The present invention relates to a book package and more particularly to a novel arrangement of sheets or pages of printed material having printed thereon a series of logically connected information in writing and a series of compatible illustrations, the sheets being ultimately arrangeable in book form, a portion of the printed material being printed in latent form which latent form can be made visible with a marking instrument included with the book package.
It is known to provide a sheet of material, such as paper, with a partially completed illustration printed thereon accompanied by a written paragraph compatible with or relating to the illustration, the reader or user of the sheet being challenged to complete the illustration, attention being directed to long expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,795, issued to H. G. J. Barrington on Dec. 5, 1916. Numerous variations of such an arrangement are also well known in the art. For example, in expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,137, issued to S. V. Worth, et al, on Jul. 26, 1960, a child's story book is provided which includes pages of printed matter with shiftable adhesive backed pictures to be associated with the printed matter. Further attention is directed to the more recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,993, issued to Sherry Walker-Taylor on Jun. 25, 1985, which teaches a strip sheet of printed written information with accommodations for an adjacent blank strip sheet to permit compatible illustrations to be made by a reader, and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,512, issued to William B. Burke on Feb. 3, 1987, which teaches an interactive book and jigsaw puzzle arrangement.
A number of coloring book arrangements also are well known in the art, such as the long since expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,698,734, issued to I. Schulman on Jan. 15, 1929, which broadly teaches an arrangement for coloring outlined forms compatible with given illustrations, and to more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,632, issued to Mort Berman on Nov. 22, 1983, which broadly teaches an illustrated sheet to be colored by the numbers.
More recent known art also teaches various arrangements for making images visible by physical contact with a marker, including differing colors printed in latent form on sheet material, such as paper, attention being directed to U.K. patent application No. 2,074,943, applied for by Harrison & Sons, invented by S. B. Green and D. E. Pratt, and published in November 1981, and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,393, issued to Leon G. Lenkoff on Jul. 15, 1980, both of which publications teach such arrangements.
The present invention recognizing both the educational and game value of unique book packages and the importance of having readers become active participants in the learning process, without loss of interest and without requiring a large number of marking instruments for the readers, particularly young readers, provides a novel book package which can be economically and efficiently manufactured in various forms to provide both a challenging game and an educational skill and logic teaching arrangement which provides for active reader-user participation with minimum safety hazards, marking instruments and concomitant clutter. Moreover, the novel book package of the present invention provides instant response to reader activity to enhance understanding and comprehension of compatible printed information without requiring lengthy periods of time for completion and the concomitant reader disinterest and lack of attention which might otherwise occur. In addition, the present invention provides a novel book package which can be initially arranged in random fashion for subsequent chronological arrangement and book completion by a reader so as to even further develop reading and logic skills in an amusing and instructive manner. Moreover, the present invention provides an engaging and attention holding device to readily confirm the correctness of logic and comprehension skills to a reader.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.